


everything

by Clefaiiiry



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound's Ambiguous Genitals, Canon Nonbinary Character, Elliott is a fucking tease, Fingering, Fluff, Nipple Play, Other, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Elliott gets his top surgery and fluff ensues.





	everything

“Well, I’m glad I got that off my chest.”

Bloodhound looked up from their book, levelling a deadpan stare at Elliott from their end of the sofa.

“How long have you been waiting to say that?” they asked.

“Since I got out.”

They rubbed the bridge of their nose, but couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped their throat. “Oh, by the Allfather, you are a fool.”

“But I’m _your_ fool.”

Bloodhound scoffed and gave him a little shove before settling back into their cosy spot, knitted blanket tugged up over their lower half.

Elliott was probably squishing his chest a little more than his doctors would have liked, but he was still in awe. They were gone, finally. He almost giggled as he fondled himself through his shirt.

Bloodhound was curled up on their end of the sofa, occasionally bumping their foot into his as they read. Neither of them paid much attention to the TV, serving only as background noise at this point.

As he glanced back to them, an idea sparked in his head and he smirked. It took him a full minute to find the remote, switching off the TV and draping himself over them.

“Houndie,” he whined, drawing out the last syllable for added effect.

Bloodhound made a point of ignoring him until they had finished their page, then dog-eared the corner and placed it to one side. They shifted underneath him, wrapping their arms around his shoulders and kissing his nose.

“Yes, my beloved?”

“I’m horny.”

They scoffed, pushing him back so they could stand. “Is that so? I do believe I know how to remedy that.”

 

* * *

 

While Bloodhound quickly tended to their ravens and ensured a window was left open should they wish to come back in, Elliott tried to distract himself in their room. Not that he would have to work himself up much, he already felt heat building between his legs.

He’d already thrown his shirt off as soon as he’d shut the door, trailing a fingertip along his pecs. Technology was baffling, but still couldn’t quite get rid of scars. At least the healing process wasn’t too exhausting. If he had to stay cooped up for weeks he’d likely go stir-crazy.

There was a click behind him as Bloodhound returned, sighing as they crossed the room and flopped onto the bed beside him.

“I apologise for the wait,” they said, adjusting their position so they sat on their knees in from of him.

“No worries, gave me time to admire myself a lil more.”

“As if you do not do enough of that already,” they scoffed.

Elliott smushed his nose into theirs, cupping their face and pouting. “Look, just ‘cause it’s true doesn’t mean you have to say it.”

“It is endearing, my beloved,” they said, hands resting at his hips and trailing upward, appreciating every little dip, scar, and muscle until they came to a rest at his chest.

“How do they feel?” They asked softly, trailing a thumb along the scar beneath his pec.

“Better, holy shit, so much better.”

They smiled, warm and sincere. “Oh, Elliott...”

He kissed them, sloppy and wet, wrapping his arms around them to pull them closer. They gasped against his lips, but returned it with just as much force, sliding a hand to the back of his head to hold him in place, threading their fingers into his hair.

They only pulled away when their lungs begged for air, marvelling at the string of saliva that hung in between them. Elliott wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave them a lazy grin.

They took his face in their hands and pressed their noses together.

“You are so handsome, my beloved.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, babe.”

They kissed him again, gentle and chaste, letting their hand drop to his chest. They brushed a thumb over his nipple and he suddenly jerked back with a gasp.

“Hey, aah, hey, hey, those are _sensitive-_ Aah!”

Bloodhound frowned, but began teasing the nub between their fingers. Elliott hung his head, panting and wriggling against the touch.

“You were never this reactive before, my beloved,” they said.

“Someone thought it was real fu- funny to turn this- shit! Ah, up to eleven.”

“Is that so?” Something flickered behind their eyes, scheming. They pinched him, light but enough to make him jolt.

“Babe- Holy fuck,” he gasped.

“Oh, yes, I can get used to this,” they chuckled darkly, dropping their head to drag their tongue over his chest.

Elliott threw his head back and nearly screamed.

“Oh god, babe, mmh, fuck! Fu-fuck-” Elliott’s babbles dissolved into nonsense. His face was scrunched up, grasping at their shoulders as he rutted his chest forward into their waiting mouth.

They pulled away only when the little nub was red and puffy, smirking at their handiwork.

Elliott took a minute to catch his breath.

“You’re… phew, you’re evil.”

Bloodhound took his hand and pressed a kiss to a knuckle. “My apologies. How can I make it up to you?”

Elliott mulled it over for a minute, squeezing their hand, peering down to look into their eyes.

Now _that_ had taken a while to get comfortable with. Bloodhound struggled maintaining eye contact -not that people could tell anyway through the mask- but being allowed to stare into those eyes had been a milestone Elliott was far too proud of.

“Can I…” He said finally, stopping to lick his lips, “Can I fuck you?”

They were taken aback for a moment, but recovered just as quickly. “Absolutely, my beloved,” they said, pressing one more kiss to his lips before pulling away.

As Bloodhound peeled away the last of their clothes, Elliott dumped his pants somewhere on the floor and rummaged through the wardrobe for ‘supplies,’ as he called them. It was really just a strap-on (double-ended because, to quote Elliott, ‘sharing is caring’) and a substantially sized bottle of lube.

When he turned back, he had a near perfect view of Bloodhound’s back muscles as they shrugged off their shirt. They caught him staring and chuckled.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“It’s not a problem, my beloved. It’s rather flattering, actually,” they said, making a point of rolling their shoulders. A whine forced its way from his throat.

“Fuck, I love you.”

They returned to the bed, kneeling before each other to share another kiss. When Bloodhound pulled back, their eyes were hazy, so adoring and warm it made his chest hurt.

“Do you need help with the harness?”

“I got it, thanks babe.”

Bloodhound pressed one last kiss to his nose and sat back against the pillows, hands dipping between their legs to tease themself. He tried his best not to let them be a distraction but then they moaned so wonderfully that he couldn’t resist a quick peek.

Well, it was supposed to be quick, but he couldn’t look away from how their hand steadily worked up and down, how they were already leaking pre, how their breaths began to stutter.

They caught him staring and grinned, trailing their hand down and teasing a finger around their hole, dipping in just barely and sighing.

“You- You’re doing that on purpose,” Elliott said, shoving a finger into his own dripping, twitching hole. God, he should not have been this worked up already, but he was soon slipping a second one in to the knuckle without much resistance.

Bloodhound only responded with a little groan as they slicked their fingers with their pre and lube, tossing the little bottle somewhere on the bed for later. They pushed two fingers in, lazily dragging them in and out. They were usually not one for such a slow pace, instead urging him harder, faster with the most beautiful moans, begging and pleading for _more-_

Elliott only tore his eyes away when his cheeks were ablaze and the heat between his legs grew unbearable. He yanked his fingers free and fished the lube up from the sheets. He slicked up his his end of the strap and began easing it into his greedy hole. It wasn’t the biggest he’d ever taken, Bloodhound had watched him take bigger toys many times, but he still groaned like a seasoned whore as it filled him.

“You are so- ah, so cute, my beloved,” Bloodhound sighed.

Elliott only moaned and weakly ground down into the toy. He tugged it in and out several times, out of formality more than anything else, then wound the leather straps around his waist and thighs, keeping his head down until he had triple checked that every buckle was secure. He steeled himself and turned to face them fully.

They gave a little dramatised moan, hips twitching as they crooked their fingers _just so_. They held his gaze until a particularly lewd squelch and their head fell back with a sigh, spreading themself open to show themself off.

“Fuck, you’re killing me,” he breathed.

Bloodhound actually _giggled_ , as if they weren’t putting themself entirely on display as they stretched themself open.

“Won’t you stuff me full, my beloved?” They said, a coy little grin playing across their lips.

Elliott briefly forgot how to breathe.

“Sure, yeah, okay, I can do that.”

Bloodhound beckoned him closer with a finger. He obediently followed, crawling between their legs, trying his best not to sigh when the toy rubbed against him in exactly the right spot.

They were stunning, hair loose, a thin sheen of sweat over their muscles, lips parted slightly, chest rising and falling slowly. Their skin was hot to the touch, eyes hazy as they gazed at him dreamily. They raised his chin with the tip of their finger, licking their lips, nearly drooling at the sight of him.

“I love you,” they said.

Elliott closed the space between them, kissing them hard. He moaned against them, cupping their cheek. If he didn’t need to breathe, Elliott wasn’t sure if he would have ever pulled away.

“I love you so much,” he murmured against their lips, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

Bloodhound hooked their legs over the small of his back, urging him closer until his dick prodded their hole. Elliott groaned involuntarily, leather of the harness digging into his skin so perfectly.

“Fuck, babe-”

“Please,” they panted, wrapping their arms around his shoulders, “make love to me.”

He smiled down at them, nuzzling their foreheads together. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

As they opened their mouth to respond, he began pushing in. Just the tip, but it was enough to make them shudder and moan.

He watched their face intently as he sunk deeper. The sound of slick was so loud over their own little gasps that Bloodhound went bright red as he bottomed out. _Perhaps they had gone a little overboard with the lube._

They threaded their fingers into his hair, pulling him closer with their legs. They gave a soft groan, pressing a kiss to his chin to ground themself.

It gave Elliott time to really take in the moment; The single most terrifying competitor of the Apex Games was snug around his cock, staring up at him like he was the most beautiful man in the world.

If Bloodhound’s god wanted to strike him down in that moment, he’d die a happy man.

“Please move, Elliott,” they whimpered, attempting to bounce themself against his cock. He couldn’t possibly deny them.

Elliott gave a shallow, experimental thrust and Bloodhound gasped, jolting their hips into him.

“God, fuck-”

“You feel so good, babe.” Elliott kissed them, teasing their bottom lip with his tongue. They twisted their fingers in his hair, tugging incessantly.

“Elliott, please, I- I need-” They cut themself off, biting their lip as he gave another harder thrust.

Elliott chuckled and searched for their hand, linking their fingers together and gripping their hip just a little harder than necessary. Bloodhound whimpered, turning their cheek into the pillow.

“Fuck, Elliott-”

“Hey, hey, I got you.” Elliott kissed their chin. “I got you, Houndie.” His words were barely a whisper as he pulled back, never once tearing his eyes away as he began to set a steady pace. Each jolt of his hips was enough to make them shudder, but even when they clenched around him, he refused to go any faster.

“P-Please, more- I need more. Elliott- Mmh, I beg of you, I can’t- Fuck!”

Elliott gazed down at them, a stupid dopey smile spreading over his features. The hand at their hip moved, leaving dull red marks where his nails had dug in. He teased them with careful, painfully slow strokes that left them sobbing, throwing their head back and forth.

“Elliott! G-Gods, please!”

He took pity on them and sped up, snapping his hips faster. He squeezed their hand until his fingers went numb, capturing their lips once more in a wet, hard kiss. They sobbed against him, meeting his thrusts with the desperation of a bitch in heat.

_If he weren’t so intent on making them cum, he would have laughed at that comparison._

“That’s it, you’re doing so well. Look at you, so pretty on my cock-”

Bloodhound threw their head back, mouth hanging open as they gasped and moaned. The hand in his hair dropped to his back, clawing angry lines into his skin. He kept stroking them, even when his wrist began to tire. The look on their face made it worth pushing through.

They were begging in their own language, too far gone to bother with translating anymore. Not that Elliott even needed to know the exact meaning; the way their hips stuttered into him told him all he needed to know.

“C’mon, baby, you can- ah, I know you- fuck, know you wanna cum on me.”

They babbled uselessly, rolling they hips into him, clutching him against them. They were usually near silent when they came, always preferring to cover themself and make no sound other than a shuddering huff. As they grew closer, tensing against him, Elliott went still. Bloodhound wailed, slamming a fist against the bed.

“No! Please, I’m so close, so close-” They tried to regain some momentum, bouncing against him but unable to get much of anything at this angle. They swore in their native tongue, tears bubbling from their eyes.

Elliott’s chest swelled with pride. Drool was leaking down their chin, face so perfectly damp and red, eyes puffy and screwed up in need. They were such a mess, but only for him. Only he got to see them splayed out and desperate to be filled.

“How badly do you need it, baby?” Elliott teased, trailing his fingertips over their sex, featherlight and cruel.

“Please, I’ll do anything- Mmh! Just let me cum, please! Elliott, please, plea- I need- Gaa- Aah!”

Elliott dropped his head to their chest, licking and sucking at the nipple as he pounded into them. They screamed, pulling him impossibly close and cumming hard on his cock. All it took to join them was dipping his own hand under the strap for a few quick circles. Elliott choked on a moan as he ground into them, milking them for every last cry and wail he could wring from their poor hoarse throat.

It was only when Bloodhound was squirming and huffing that he finally took mercy on them and pulled out, grimacing at the sheer amount of lube and slick that dripped to the bed.

“Urgh, we just did laundry...”

“We can clean it tomorrow,” Bloodhound whined, fumbling with the straps of his harness to help him get it off. They threw it into the corner with a hard thud and pulled him down beside them. They pressed flush against him, tangling their legs together and lavishing his cheeks with soft kisses.

“Holy shit, you’re so pretty when you’re worked up like that,” Elliott murmured against their skin, nuzzling into their neck and inhaling their scent.

Bloodhound hummed, fumbling with the duvet until they could pull it up to their chest and no further. “I will get you back for that,” they grumbled, pinching a nipple and making him squeak. He couldn’t deny the thought was enough to make him needy again.

“I really hope you do, babe,” he said with a cheeky smirk. They scoffed and let him hide in their chest, stroking his hair with their cleaner hand.

“I love you, Elliott,” they said, kissing his head.

He pressed a wet smooch to their chest. “I love you too, Houndie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who was feeling dysphoric as hell and needed to write some fluffy ass shit to make up for it! THIS DUMB BITCH!  
> Kiiinda implied that they're AFAB here... not intentional, but their parts aren't referred to directly so it can be whatever you fancy.
> 
> I had a whole damn army of proof readers this time. Well, does it count as proof reading if I just throw it at someone for validation? Either way, cheers to JaydenDSin, lechet, alinnsurana, and anxioushufflepuff.
> 
> Shorter author's note this time, I'm super tired... I got nothin for witty oneliners. Might add more tags later if i remember what else i needed...
> 
> See y'all!


End file.
